U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,736 "Imitative-Opponents Gambling Games" provides for video poker which has opponent hands. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,744 "Card Playing Apparatus With Single Discard Feature" invents a new way to play video poker with graphic symbols to guide players. The subject invention (video version) uses similar hardware, software methods, and payout schemes as the above referenced inventions.